


Beyond being brothers

by BergdoraLibellule



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, non-au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BergdoraLibellule/pseuds/BergdoraLibellule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecki les adjudican los papeles de Dean y Sam Winchester. Una vez comienza a rodarse la serie el feeling entre ellos dará forma a un vínculo especial con el que ambos actores no contaban.<br/>Mi punto de vista ficticio sobre los primeros años de Jensen y Jared detrás de las cámaras de Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond being brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic en AO3. Es un fanfic J2 y como he visto que no abundan las historias non-AU, he querido animarme a hacer una de ellas.  
> Esta historia es ficción y no pretendo ofender a nadie.  
> Contiene Slash.
> 
> Comentarios constructivos en los comentarios, ¡gracias!

 

 

Prólogo:

 

Jared desayuna un enorme sándwich de Nutella y un batido de fresa con toda aquella nata cubriendo los bordes del vaso de tubo hasta hacerlo rebosar.

Muerde el suculento pan de molde hasta que el chocolate en crema le cae por el carrillo. El castaño se dedica a gemir contra el pan como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Hoy era un día grande, piensa, hoy iba a conocer a sus compañeros de trabajo y participar en la primera reunión de Supernatural.

Había madrugado, se había duchado, vestido y preparado su desayuno para poder asistir con fuerzas al set de rodaje. Mientras comía, no podía dejar de hacer cosas: echar comida suficiente para sus dos perros, meter el monedero y las llaves en los bolsillos del pantalón, escribir un mensaje por el teléfono móvil…

Porque Jared no era persona de mantenerse quieta ni un segundo y mientras caminaba y daba vueltas ansiosas por el enorme comedor de su apartamento, iba engullendo sándwich de Nutella y desordenando algunas cosas mientras hacía otras tantas.

Traga el último bocado de sándwich y se bebe el batido como si fuera un vaso de agua fresca en pleno día soleado.

Antes de salir de casa aún tiene tiempo para jugar con los perros y para hablar por teléfono con su madre.

-¡Chicos, Sam Winchester acaba de nacer!- señalando a Harley y Sadie que ladran moviendo sus respectivas colas. Lo ven marcharse del domicilio caminando con entusiastas zancadas.

 

* * *

        

 

Salen de la reunión y Jared alcanza a Jensen cuando éste es el primero en salir al pasillo con un enorme dosier en mano en el cual incluía el guión del piloto.

-¡Ey, espera!- El castaño se abalanza hacia su posición y se para justo en frente de Jensen. Ackles lo mira y esboza una sonrisa cortés.

En la sala de reuniones se habían limitado a estrechar sus manos, pero no habían tenido oportunidad de intercambiar palabra alguna puesto que los productores y directivos iban con un tanto de prisa por empezar.

-Yo soy Jared. Bueno… ya lo sabes -sonríe sintiéndose un tanto obvio- tu compañero. Sammy.

-Cuando me has estrechado la mano y he visto que te sentabas en la misma sala que yo lo he dado por hecho- apunta Jensen, expresión serena pero un tanto divertida.

-¡Claro!- El más joven no duda en darle unas palmadas en el hombro con total confianza.

Ackles lo escruta con curiosidad y parpadea un par de veces, provocando un aleteo de pestañas, sorprendido por lo cercano que se mostraba aquel chico.

No es que le molestara,  aquello tampoco, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que los desconocidos invadieran su espacio personal con una soltura tan pasmosa.

-¿Padalescki…?- quiere comenzar a hablar Jensen.

-Pa-da-le-cki-le corrige Jared.

-Disculpa, tu apellido es poco habitual- negando el rubio por su equivocación.

-No te preocupes-vuelve a pasarle la mano por el hombro Jared. En esta ocasión Jensen no se sorprende tanto.- Les pasa a muchos. Sé que no tengo un apellido común. Mi apellido es Polaco y siempre me ha hecho mucha gracia. Aunque también me siento orgulloso, ¡qué diablos!

Jensen considera que el chico habla por los codos y, ¡madre mía!, no paraba quieto. Desde que se había parado en el pasillo había movido las piernas media docena de veces y ya no hablemos de los brazos…

Observa sus movimientos a la par que escucha con atención todas las curiosidades pertinentes que le explica airadamente a él, su compañero, pero desconocido a fin de cuentas.

Jared era un tío espontáneo, simpático y muy cercano. Se veía de lejos.

Su flamante metro noventa y tres lo había sorprendido y el pelo desordenado con flequillo le había parecido un tanto infantil.

Como Jensen era tan observador, había reparado también en otros muchos detalles: en los lunares salpicados por su cara, en la graciosa nariz puntiaguda, en su extraño color de ojos y, cómo no, en su acento Texano.

-Jared, creo que he leído que eres de San Antonio- le interrumpe Jensen, sin querer reconocer que había leído su biografía en la Wikipedia. – Yo soy de Dallas.

Los ojos tricolor de éste se abren sorprendidos y su mueca se intensifica marcándole los hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-¡¿EN SERIO?!- lo agarra fuerte, esta vez por ambos brazos- ¡GUAU, TÍO!- le faltaba montarlo como un corcel y ponerse al ruedo- ¡SI SOMOS COMPATRIOTAS! ¡YA ME CAES BIEN!

Jensen sonríe también, aunque pausado y escueto, con disimulo se aleja un poco de él para guardar su preciado espacio personal. Tanta cercanía con un completo desconocido lo incomoda. Asiente, mostrándose amable.

-Ya ves que sí. Tenemos algo en común, Sammy- lo llama así por primera vez. Tras ojear el piloto en la sala de reuniones, había podido leer varias frases de Dean hacia Sam y gracias a ello era conocedor del diminutivo que utilizaría su personaje cuando se dirigiera al personaje de Jared.

Padalecki prosigue mirándole hecho un amasijo de nervios y sin dejar de exponer la blanca dentadura con cada una de sus sonrisas.

-Estoy contento, Jensen. Tengo muchas ganas de comenzar- y se relaja un poco, adoptando un semblante solemne. Jared se apoya contra la pared más cercana del pasillo, algo más relajado tras la entusiasta reacción anterior- tengo la sensación de que vamos a trabajar muy bien juntos. Me has dado una buena impresión y yo no suelo equivocarme con la gente- le advierte, señalándole con un dedo- y si ambos somos de Texas… ¡Mejor que mejor!

Jensen lo escruta desde la profundidad de sus ojos verdes un tanto alertas, unos ojos que querían captar todo, conocer aquellos detalles de aquel que iba a ser su compañero por tantos meses.

Asiente.

-Seguro- muy amable-¿Te apetece tomar un café mientras leemos el piloto juntos?-ofrece finalmente el actor de Dallas.

Jared accede, retornando su sonrisa y dando una zancada hacia delante.

-¡Por supuesto!

Y ambos se adelantan por el largo pasillo dirección a la cafetería .

 

* * *

 

 

Capítulo 1

 

Ambos acuden a tomar unas cervezas a un pub situado en el corazón de Vancouver. Era una noche un tanto gris, pero por suerte el parte meteorológico no era funesto y podrían salir a tomar unas copas sin temor a que una tormenta les aguara la fiesta.

Y es que tenían motivos de sobra para celebrar. El hiatus de Diciembre había llegado y con él  la mitad de la temporada grabada y lista para emitir en cadena en el próximo año nuevo.

Y como el trabajo bien hecho merecía una recompensa, Jensen y Jared deciden salir a celebrar después de la cena de empresa con la directiva y el resto del elenco.

Como jóvenes que eran dentro de un elenco maduro, deciden pasar la noche bebiendo en un pub.

Un lugar pequeño, céntrico, pero que regalaba a sus clientes buena música rock y en ocasiones algo de country.

Allí las cervezas se servían en pintas de medio litro y siempre eran acompañadas por una degustación de nachos con salsa de queso.

Jared regresa a la mesa donde estaba sentado Jensen con sendas jarras rebosantes de Budweiser.

-¡No me jodas, te has comido los nachos!- Lo señala de forma acusadora Jensen.

Jared hace una especie de peineta y tras dejar las jarras sobre la mesa de madera, regresa a la barra para recoger el plato de nachos con queso y lo acerca a la mesa.

-Debería metértelos por el culo, por bocazas.

-No me apetece cagar trozos duros, gracias- Jensen, solemne, dando un trago a la cerveza.

 _Hells Bells_ sonaba como música ambiental y por un momento los chicos tuvieron la sensación de que seguían conectados al mundo de Supernatural pese a que estaban, al fin, de vacaciones después de tres meses de productivo y arduo trabajo.

-Tío, por muchos meses más y porque Supernatural dure muchísimos años- incitándolo a brindar.

Jensen levanta la jarra y complace a su compañero.

Sendas jarras chocan y se derrama un poco del líquido. Seguidamente ambos beben y se dedican una mirada cómplice.

El feeling entre ellos había crecido a pasos agigantados y podía palparse, sobretodo en Jensen y en las barreras bajadas que podían apreciarse en cada uno de sus gestos, acciones o palabras.

Jared era consciente de ello y se sentía feliz. Bebe más cerveza mientras mira a su nuevo amigo.

Estaba en Vancouver, lejos de su familia, lejos de su chica, y no tenía más remedio desde un principio que en hacer amistades.

No es que a Jared le costara un mundo relacionarse, pero al ser un tipo tan cariñoso y en ocasiones visceral, era imprescindible para él hacer amigos y colegas varios allá donde iba.

-Eric llevaba una tajada importante- se ríe Jensen mientras coge un nacho y se lo lleva a la boca.

-¿Sólo él? Yo creo que los únicos que podíamos caminar con dignidad hemos sido nosotros, Jen- se ríe Jared.

Jensen se atraganta con su próximo sorbo de cerveza.

-¿Me has llamado Jen?- gruñe ligeramente el ojiverde.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tus amigos no te llaman así?- Jared había escuchado a algunas personas, al teléfono, llamar a Jensen con aquel diminutivo.

-Sí, bueno…- se excusa Jensen mirando de Jared a la jarra y de la jarra a Jared.

-Yo ya soy tu amigo-sentencia Jared y le da un apretón de manos. Sonríe sinceramente.

Jensen se habría sonrojado un poco de no haber sido porque la jarra de cerveza era la quinta que se tomaba en toda la noche. En la cena ya había bebido cuatro y con aquella quinta que había comenzado sus mejillas se habían encendido.

-Sí, claro…- vuelve a sonreír y arquea los labios con timidez. Era la primera vez que salía por la noche con Jared y, bueno, podría decirse que sí, que ya podía considerar a Jared como un amigo.

Estaban haciendo cosas de amigos, aquella clase de cosas que solo hacía con sus allegados: reír despreocupado, cenar, compartir parte de su tiempo en el pub, beber juntos… ¡si hasta hablaban de sus respectivas vidas!

Jared en mayor medida, pero él, poco a poco, conversaba más y tenía más confianza en su altísimo compañero de apellido Polaco y ojos tricolor.

-¡Tú puedes llamarme Jay!- orgulloso y da un largo trago a su cerveza. Eructa.

Jensen se ríe.

-Todo en Texas es grande, hasta los eructos.

-Pero he espantado a la rubia que te rondaba- guiña un ojo y se dispone a atacar a los nachos.

 

Apuran la primera cerveza y se beben otra jarra. El dueño del pub pasa de ACDC a Motorhead y ambos actores disfrutan con el cambio.

Jared reta a Jensen a hacer una competición para ver quién come más nachos.

Jensen pone los ojos en blanco, pero accede, aún a sabiendas de que posiblemente pillarían un empacho. No obstante, si estaban bebiendo tanta cerveza, lo mejor era comer para que el alcohol no les subiera demasiado a la cabeza.

Con esa segunda jarra en el bar, Jared comienza a abrirse aún más que de costumbre y como ya le había contado a Jensen varias particularidades sobre su vida, se centra en hacer una entrevista a Jensen.

Se le notaba contentillo y su nariz larga y respingona estaba sonrosada. Jensen lo aprecia y se ríe por ello, entrecerrando los ojos verdes de largas pestañas rubias.

-Venga, vamos. Hablemos sobre nuestras intimidades- da un golpe en la mesa Jared. Por suerte, no da lo suficientemente fuerte o hubiera tirado las jarras al suelo.

-¿Intimidades?-alza una ceja Jensen-¿Esto es una quedada de quinceañeras?

-¡No!- pone morros Jared- Es una quedada entre dos tíos de Texas que quieren ser más amigos tras conocer más sobre ellos mismos y después de beber cerveza Budweiser que es más mala que un…

\- Me sé media vida tuya, Jay- niega divertido Jensen.

-No sabes tanto- levanta un dedo Jared, bastante gracioso con su tono de voz de borrachín intrépido- conoces lo que yo quiero que conozcas. ¿Por qué? Porque soy espontaneo y me gusta relacionarme, y no soy reservado como tú… y porque la cerveza invita a sincerarse. La cerveza es nuestra amiga, Jen- apoyando los codos en la mesa como si estuviera descubriendo una verdad ineludible.

-Tú serías amigo de una piedra- se ríe por lo bajo Jensen, la mirada iluminada por algo más que por el alcohol.

Jared le caía bien. Muy bien. No podía evitarlo. Y aunque él, Jensen, era una persona que ponía muros a las personas, sentía la necesidad de dejar que Jared Padalecki la destruyera a cabezazos alocados si era preciso.

Porque era un tío bastante transparente y Jensen podía visualizar un fondo limpio en aquellos ojos suyos tan rebosantes de energía y optimismo.

Era imposible que le cayera mal. Se tenía que reír con él y de él.

Y aquella transparencia suya y aquellas carcajadas que lograba robarle cada día eran suficientes para que Jensen confiara.

-¡Déjame preguntarte ya!- Insiste Jared y le tira un nacho encima.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunta Ackles poniendo una mueca.

-…mmm- Jared se lo piensa y apoya sus codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre su puño derecho para mirar a Jensen con impertinencia.- ¿Por qué tienes ojos y labios de chica?

-¡Vete a la mierda, cabrón!-se ríe Jensen y bebe de la cerveza manchándose el bigote y parte del labio superior con espuma.

-Tienes lefa en la boca- se carcajea Jared.

Jensen le da un puñetazo en el hombro y se limpia con una servilleta de papel. Jared se ríe cada vez con más estruendo.

-Venga, ahora en serio- el alcohol causando estragos en el castaño, que no podía controlar sus risotadas.- ¿Qué haces cuando sales del set de rodaje?

-Voy a mi apartamento y estudio. Descanso. Toco la guitarra…- le contesta pausadamente y sigue bebiendo.

\- Ahhhh- con la boca abierta de par en par. Jensen hubiera deseado tirarle un nacho y acertar- ¿Tu deporte preferido?

-El fútbol.

-¿Comida preferida?- sigue con la retahíla de preguntas.

-Chuletas de Polaco, como no te calles- farfulla Jensen con un deje de falso fastidio. Acaba con el último de los nachos masticándolo con ganas- El churrasco, ¿el qué si no? Soy de Texas.

-Eres texano y te conformas con una Budweiser…- negando divertido con la cabeza.- y lo peor de todo: te emborrachas.

-¡Disculpe, señor que se ha negado a probar esta mierda porque no es digna para usted!- levanta Jensen la jarra y la choca contra la de Jared. Ambos se ríen.

Siguen bebiendo y la apuran cuanto antes. Deciden que como ciudadanos de Texas era una falta de respeto a la patria emborracharse con una cerveza de tan poca calidad. Así pues, ambos se levantan de la apartada mesita de madera esmaltada del pub y van hacia la barra donde el barman apilaba vasos de chupitos recién lavados.

En la vitrina lucen expuestas diversas botellas de alcohol de todos los colores. El castaño señala una botella de tequila José Cuervo y Jensen, mucho más receptivo y sonriente cuando estaba borrachín, asiente.

-Buena elección. Me sorprendes- dando una palmada a Jared en la espalda. El otro se limita a hacer un gesto bravucón y su sonrisa bien podría cruzarle toda la cara de oreja a oreja.

-Dos chupitos- pide, sacando de su bolsillo la cartera para poder pagar ambas consumiciones.

El camarero los prepara y antes de  que pudiera ofrecer siquiera el salero éstos meten las manazas sujetando los vasitos y alzándolos para beber de un trago.

El líquido se desliza por sus esófagos caliente, ardiente y dejando a su paso una estela de sabor cítrico. Un sabor que bien podía arrasar con los restos de amargor en sus bocas.

Abrasa, pero ellos eran chicos duros de Texas, por supuesto. Se miran y se ríen. Jensen se siente muy cómodo, tal vez demasiado.

-Ahora invito yo- mientras sacaba un billete para pagar una segunda ronda. Movimiento veloz y sin dejar de mirar a su compañero, tan alto él y con aquella nariz tan respingona y roja.

Y Jensen llega a la conclusión de que sí, efectivamente, había hecho un amigo. Pero no uno cualquiera. Podía palpar el feeling, ese buen rollo, esa nota ardiente que se asemeja al tequila.

Porque no es que Ackles fuera antisocial, ni mucho menos, pero escogía con cuidado a los amigos y le costaba abrirse a los demás pese a mantener siempre su semblante cordial y amable.

Jared era una nota fresca en sus días de arduo trabajo. Jensen, hasta la fecha, siempre se había tomado el trabajo como algo serio en donde la broma tenía limitada cabida. Trabajaba muy duro y no le gustaba perder la concentración antes de rodar.

Trabajando con Jared ha aprendido a compaginar trabajo con diversión. Había estado tan obcecado en la perfección tras y dentro de los sets de rodaje, que había pasado por alto que uno puede trabajar y darse un respiro de vez en cuando.

 Ambos beben el segundo chupito de tequila.

Jared lo reta a un futbolín y ambos se balancean hasta llegar al susodicho.

¿Cómo era posible que se movieran los muñecos?

El castaño introduce la moneda en la ranura y se aferra con fuerza  a la mesa para no perder el equilibrio.

Disimula. ¡Jensen no podía pensar que era un debilucho!  Comienzan a jugar. Jared estaba tan cómodo que prosigue con su entrevista…

-¿Te pagaban bien como modelo?

-No me hables de mi etapa como modelo… me da vergüenza ajena…- con la voz algo pastosa.

\- ¡Je!- ríe él- Ligarías un montón con las chicas.

-Bah- le resta importancia Jensen. Tampoco era algo en lo que pensara detenidamente. Sí, tenía éxito, pero cuando tanta gente estaba pendiente de él, se ponía nervioso. Preferiría evitar chicas ansiosas que lo siguieran o lo miraran mucho.- pues como tú, como muchos…

\- Mañana veré a mi novia…- le cuenta Jared, metiéndole un gol a Jensen.

Jensen golpea el futbolín pero es Jared quien acierta.

-¡Jaja! Te la metí- señalándole con mirada traviesa.

-Bah- orgulloso y competitivo, cogiendo una nueva bolita blanca deseoso de ejecutar su venganza.

-Mañana la veré- se repite, hablando sobre su novia- no nos vemos mucho… - comenta con tranquilidad, centrándose mucho en jugar al ver que Jensen tenía ganas de revancha.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo con ella?- se interesa Jensen. Levanta la mirada y lo observa con los ojos verdes bastante abiertos y la luz del foco más cercano iluminando tanto los orbes que el color verde de su iris refulge semejándose a un par de esmeraldas.

-Un par de años, creo…- reflexivo.

Y se la vuelve a meter. La bola.


End file.
